Ìàéàðû – êòî îíè èëè àòèïè÷íûé ðàññêàç â àòèïè÷íîì
by PycaJlka
Summary: Ñàóðîí Óæàñíûé, íàìåñòíèê Ìåëüêîðà è áåññìåííûé ïðàâèòåëü Ìîðäîðà ñèäåë â ãëóáîêîì êðåñëå íàïðîòèâ ïûëàþùåãî êàìèíà è ãíóñíî õèõèêàë
1. Îäíàæäû â Ìîðäîâèè

Атипичный рассказ в атипичном стиле

Предупреждение: читать только в хорошем расположении духа и только людям с чувством юмора. Иначе не пойдет (проверено на себе). 

Саурон Ужасный, наместник Мелькора и бессменный правитель Мордора сидел в глубоком кресле напротив пылающего камина и гнусно хихикал (впечатляющее начало, не правда ли?). Причем делал он это, безусловно, профессионально: плечики подергиваются, ротик кривится, глазки блестят... Тьфу, пакость какая, черная. 

Но ладно, пока наш милый Лорд занят, осмотрим помещение. Повествование начинается в любимой спальне героя. Скажем так, по меркам буржуазии Средиземья это – каморка для запирания надоедливых хоббитов, а по нашим – эээ... вы себе главную палату Кремля представляете? Далее внутренний интерьер. Обои... ну ладно, ладно, стены – каменные, пол – гранитный, потолка вообще не видно... Стоп! Это спальня или карцер? Ааа. Значит так вот, да? Совсем забыла про красные ковры и цветные, оч. цветные репродукции на стенах. Так что получается вполне стильно и весёленько. Из мебели выделяются несколько полок с любимыми книжками, стеллаж с военной амуницией (доспехи, мечи, булавы, плетки и все такое :), а также компьютерный столик... с компом (так, критический момент. Товарищи, не надо думать, что за долгие тысячелетия жизни гениальный майар не мог додуматься до такого простого механизма как компутер. То ли еще будет!). Так, что еще? Пара безделушек вроде шара со снегом, дартс и корзинка с рукоделием. Интересный момент: в спальне почему-то не наблюдается кровати. Странно, он же должен спать. Ведь должен?? (N.B. выяснить, где кровать Саурона).

Громкий стук в дверь, к сожалению, прерывает наши наблюдения. И не просто стук, а истеричное избиение, грозящее смертью (причем и для двери, и для того, кто психует). А знаете почему? Правильно, Лорд пошел открывать... ну, немного специфично, но куда ж без этого. 

Проживающие в Мордоре существа в обязательном порядке проходят трехмесячные курсы подготовки, и только потом им предоставляется вид на жительство. Один из пунктов в разделе «Если вам выпала тяжкая доля служения во дворце: (зачеркнуто. Далее рукой Саурона. Так, так! И кто это написал? Я? Шутим, да? Чудненько, тогда все уволены. /через пять минут/ Что, никого не осталось? А, ну и фиг с ним, пусть так остается, что-то мне сегодня в лом писать). Итак. 1. Если вы идете с докладом к этому придурку в черном, то обязательно расскажите информацию (в том числе и сугубо секретную) паре друзей по несчастью. 

Так что, перешагнув через обугленные останки орка и двери, докладывать пошла очередная потенциальная жертва.

-- Повелитель! – урук падает на колени и ползет в направлении сами-знаете-кого (нет, это не Волли, просто я не хотела повторяться и опять писать Саурон. Зацените).

-- Ты оторвал Нас (ого! Монархические замашки!) от важных государственных дел.Ты будешь наказан. – Саурон Ужасный действительно выглядит, скажем так, не миленьким, добреньким дяденькой с воздушным шариком.

-- Пощади! – бедное (да ладно, бедное! Вы знаете сколько у него на счету в швейцарском банке?) создание подползает вплотную к начальнику и делает таинственное выражение лица... хотя какое может быть лицо у урука? – У меня важная информация для вас. (Идиот! «вас» с большой буквы надо писать! Надеюсь, что Саурон этого не заметит и рассказ не закончится не начавшись. Хотя на всякий случай – пока). 

-- Что, серьёзно что-ли? Ну, ладно, прощаю. – (Я разве не говорила, что он милое и отходчивое создание?) – Кстати, а что тот, первый, сразу так не сказал?

-- Нууу... эээ... 

-- А, ну его в Валинор (проклятье). Так что там?

-- А, да, сейчас – урук, видно, не решил больше испытывать судьбу, поэтому быстро достал большой, залепленный печатями и марками конверт, протянул его Лорду и реактивно скрылся с места происшествия.

Как же Саурон обожал получать письма! Схватив послание, он принялся вприпрыжку носиться по комнате, вопя: «Асса! Ля-ля-ля! Асса!» И так минут десять. Но пусть вас не тревожат нервы соседей – народ в замке уже очень давно привык к подобным концертам. Вот, например, характерная картинка: в столовой сидят снобского вида человек и темная эльфийка. Пьют кофе «Tchibo Exclusive» (Да! ДА! Мне заплатили, чтобы это был именно Чибо, и именно Эксклюзив!). Вдруг с потолка начинает сыпаться штукатурка. Прямо в замечательный кофе «Tchibo» Так вот, это обстоятельство не только не портит кайф от пития кофе (ха!), но и способствует возникновению романов на производственной почве: «Дорогая, позвольте я достану этот кусок цемента из вашей чашки, а то вы обожжете ваши пальчики», «Ах! Как это мило с вашей стороны» Бее.

-- Ну-с, что тут у нас. – Первым делом Саурон посмотрел на адрес отправителя. – Блин! Опять анонимное. Ааа, плевать! Помирать так с музыкой! Лорд поставил диск Rammstein (нет, эти мне не платили) и распечатал конверт (ложиись!). 

/разочарованно/ -- Без тротила? Меня что, совсем уважать перестали? Ладно, глянем-ка... Не фига себе - письмо. – Он извлек из глубин конверта сложенный вдвое толстенный кусок картона. На нем эльфийскими рунами было написано несколько строк:

Сау!

Быстро бросай все дела и дуй в Средиземье.

Эл.

P.S. Только один

(И не говорите, что это мало смахивает на руны, тем более эльфийские. А что делать?)

Гортхауэр (это для разнообразия:)) выглядит озадаченным. Что за хрень?! Я знаю только одного Эла... И он уже такое писал!

***

Начало Третьей Эпохи, Мордор, крепость Барад-Дур, вечер. В каминном зале на софе сидит высокое создание в черных доспехах и в глумливой улыбочке. И кто бы вы думали? Да, да, именно он. Сидит, значит, ручки раскинул, ногой покачивает... На указательном пальце какое-то невзрачное колечко (наверняка китайская подделка :)). А что сидит? А что улыбается? Ночь на дворе, холодает. Весь замок уже давно погрузился в сон, лишь изредка пронесется пленный эльф, а за ним свободный и гордый урук. А он все сидит и сидит, глаза как-то слишком подозрительно поблескивают, мечтательный взгляд направлен в недоступные обычному человеку астралы... Ну? И как тут не начать беспокоиться за судьбу человечества?

Похоже я не одна это почуствовала, так как некто в душе прекратил наконец-то петь «Not Gonna Get Us» и стал судорожно искать полотенце. Как я пришла к такому выводу? А что, собственно, можно еще искать грохоча шкафом, матерясь и вопя: «Мне что, труханами вытираться?!».

/через пару минут/ Нет, это уже не смешно. /еще через пару минут/ Мать вашу! Что за?

Наконец до него (ладно, приоткрою завесу, это был он) доперло, что в принципе можно спросить у хозяина банного заведения:

-- Саурон, где у тебя полотенца лежат?

Саурон медленно вернулся с небес на землю и перевел уже осмысленный взгляд на лежащую перед ним стопку свежевыстиранных накрахмаленных полотенец. Затем довольно мерзко (или обаятельно, это кому как нравится) ухмыльнулся.

-- Что, что, простите?

/теряя терпение/ -- Полотенца!

-- Чего?

-- Блин, ну где такие большие мохровые куски ткани?

/заинтересованно/ -- Прямоугольные? 

В ванне пнули шкаф. Шкаф опрокинулся и из него, судя по звукам, посыпались резиновые утята.

-- Ауч! Нет, Саурончик, круглые. /орет/ Естественно прямоугольные!!

-- Ааа. Тебе полотенце нужно?

Похоже что злость сорвали на ни в чем не повинных утятах. Опять же, судя по звукам. Далее последовало несколько дыхательных упражнений йогов, во время которых Саурон тихо ржал в подушку. Наконец создание вернулось из нирваны и ледяным тоном вопросило:

-- Да, мне нужно полотенце. Где оно?

-- В ванной.

/к черту упражнения, орет/ -- Их здесь нет!

Саурон любяще посмотрел на пушистую горку мохера, почесал ее за ушком (кхе-кхе) и затолкал от греха подальше под диван.

-- Как нет? Серьёзно что-ли? Ну хочешь я ради тебя простынь порву?

-- Спасибочки, но не надо – я уже сухой.

/крайне обиженно/ -- Как всегда. Стараешься, стараешься, хочешь, чтобы всем было хорошо – и вот благодарность! /передразнивает/ Спасиибочки...

Даа, было над чем одевающемуся существу подумать. Сделать большую глупость и поверить, что Темный Лорд действительно обиделся или сделать еще большую глупость и не поверить? Сложный выбор.

А главный виновник этого тупика тем временем настороженно прислушивался к происходящему в ванной. Наконец, услышав характерный скрип мозгов, удовлетворенно хмыкнул (зря это он). Что делать, и такие профессионалы допускают ошибки – изданный звук не остался незамеченным, о чем свидетельствует яростный вопль и упоминание какой-то глумливой твари (кого, мне интересно?). Но... Поднаторевший на таких делах Саурон успел-таки частично исправить свою ошибку – спрятался под диван.

Вовремя, потому что выбежавшее существо было разъярено, вооружено и очень опасно. Небрежно помахивая куском мыла в носке (больно, но никаких заметных синяков. Кстати, одно из изобретений Саурона, обернувшихся против него самого) он принялся обыскивать комнату на наличие Темных Лордов. Безрезультатно.

/себе под нос/ -- Что за фигня? Он не выходил это точно, я бы слышал. Или нет? Эй, Гортхаур Жестокий, вылезай, а то хуже будет! /через некоторое время/ Ну ладно, я разоружаюсь, выходи!

Затерявшаяся под софой личность недоверчиво покачала головой – не в его правилах было верить таким сомнительным заверениям. К тому же он видел только ноги и край мантии, а они могут врать не краснея. Так что, обнявшись с незабвенными полотенчиками, он решил подождать более заманчивых предложений – например чашечку кофе (угадайте какой марки:)).

-- Ну хорошо, ты выиграл! Получи титул Короля Пряток.

Стоящий в углу диванчик самодовольно захихикал и вскоре из-под него появилось Его Высочество, которое тут же смерили высокомерным уничижающим взглядом.

-- Саурон, мне надо с тобой серьезно поговорить.

Лорд скорчил недовольную гримасу и протянул:

-- Ой, Эл, ну ладно тебе – я же пошутил! Забей.

-- Да не об этом, тупая башка.

/удивление, граничищее с идиотизмом/ -- А о чем, мистер Супер Ум?

-- О тебе...

-- Так, а вот это уже интересно – Гортхауэр быстро отряхнулся и принял трагический вид. Затем жестом пригласил Эла (теперь стало ясно, что это именно он) сесть в кресло напротив его рабочего стола. Сам же поудобнее устроился на своей любимой деревянной табуретке. – Итак?

Элу явно стало не по себе от этих церемоний, но он взял себя в руки и как можно спокойнее провозгласил: 

-- Саурон Ужасный, он же Гортхауэр Жестокий, он же Черный Властелин, он же Враг, он же Аннатар! (после каждого титула Лорд поворачивал голову в противоположную сторону и умильно жмурился). Мы с тобой старые друзья, поэтому, я могу быть полностью откровенным. С недавних пор меня стало серьезно беспокоить твое поведение: все эти отлучки по ночам, непонятная улыбочка, затуманенный взгляд... Увеличение военного бюджета более чем в пять раз! – Эл позволил себе высомерно-гордо улыбнуться. – Да, не удивляйся, моя агентура отлично справляется с заданием. Неожиданный наплыв в страну иммигрантов. Закрытие границ для туристов. И плюс ко всему мои дурные предчуствия и ночные кошмары. – Тяжело вздохнув, он с грустью воззрился на притихшего Гортхаура. -- Что ты замышляешь, солнце? Очередную военную агрессию? Но подумай о своем здоровье, – ты же прекрасно знаешь, что еще одна попытка завоевания Средиземья тебя добьет!

Довольно спокойно выносивший красноречие Эла Саурон наконец не выдержал и, вскочив с табуретки, нервно зашагал по комнате.

-- А собственно с какой это стати я обязан докладывать тебе о своих планах? Это мое личное дело что, когда, где, а также с кем я собираюсь делать!! Единственная душа, которой я мог бы все рассказать – это Мелькор, а ты, извини, мало на него смахиваешь. Что касается моего здоровья... - Саурон неприятно улыбнулся – То, собственно, с каких это пор ты им интересуешься? Наш светлый, непорочный борец со Злом, главный инициатор сбора Последних Союзов, пример для подражания – и так трогательно заботится о плааахуом (для тех кто не понял: это транскрипция слова «плохой») Черном Властелине! Кто бы мог подумать, а, Владыка Элронд? (Накипело).

От обиды на такую несправедливую жестокость и непонимание нижняя губа Элронда задрожала, а глаза опасно заблестели. Но все же не зря его считали самым хладнокровным и мужественным (каким-каким?) полуэльфом Средиземья! (прим. Саурона: а вы что, не в курсе что после смерти брата он вообще единственный официально зарегестрированный полуэльф? Здесь все относительно, друзья мои). Так что он быстро справился с желанием зареветь и, гордо подняв голову, прошествовал к выходу. 


	2. íà÷àëî 2 ÷àñòè êàê ýòî áûëî

А в это время в голове стоявшего в сторонке, закусившего губу Саурона царила полная неразбериха. Такое случалось крайне и крайне редко – он просто не знал, что делать. Вернее, возможных вариантов поведения было целых три, но ни один не отвечал запросам его высочества: 1. Да пошел он на фиг со своими нравоучениями! Скучать не буду. Блин, да через пару недель сам придет прощение просить.

2. Потупиться со своей непомерно раздутой гордостью и попросить прощение самому. Раз в жизни можно, я считаю.

3. Застрелить Элронда, опять же на фиг, и попытаться инсценировать самоубийство (трое детей, жена – дура, с работы уволили. Жизнь – полное дерьмо).

Наконец, после долгих раздумий (Эл, чего-то ожидая, шел ну очень медленно, так что время было) Гортхауэр выбрал первый вариант. И даже немного его аппгрейдил.

-- Уже уходишь? – обогнав Элронда, он с безразличной гримасой облокотился о дверь, закрывая проход. – А чё так? Дела? Да брось ты все! Посидим, выпьем, за жизнь поговорим…

-- Дай пройти, Саурон – абсолютно безмятежное гордое выражение лица, ледяной тон – и кто поверит, что пару минут назад он готов был зареветь? Эх, Ривенделл, - кладезь талантов!

Но Гортхауэр отступать явно не собирался и, судя по промелькнувшей злобной усмешке, Элронду понадобится вся его изобретательность, чтобы выбраться из крепости. 

-- К чему весь этот цирк? Я не понимаю, это твое ущемленное самолюбие требует возмездия или Мордор настолько обнищал, что ты будешь требовать выкуп? 

Элронд вложил в свою реплику максимум яда, рассчитывая вывести Саурона из себя, но тот только издевательски рассмеялся в ответ:

-- Я думал ты более осведомлен на счет Мордора... Иначе из-за чего весь этот восторг по поводу хваленой эльфийской разведки? – небрежно рассматривая свои ногти он продолжил. – А насчет моего самолюбия... Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что можешь меня задеть? *А ведь задел же, засранец!*

-- Тогда в чем проблема? – эльф (прим. С. полуэльф) скрестил руки и устало уставился в пол. – Зачем все усложнять? *Расстанемся друзьями, бла-бла-бла!*

-- Элронд, ты неизлечим. Как всегда максимум пафоса и трагизма в голосе. *Идиот! Ну и что мне с тобой делать? Продолжать этот балаган?* ... *Кстати, никто не помнит, за что я на него взъелся?*

Иногда Эл бывал на редкость проницательным. Вот и сейчас он уловил неуверенность в действиях Лорда, а значит и отличный момент для побега. Свято веря в то, что деморализация противника – ключ к успеху, он вытаращил глаза и заорал: 

-- Саурон, мать твою! Сейчас же отвали с дороги или я перехожу к решительным действиям! *Ну же, придурок, ты должен шокироваться и отклеиться от двери!*

Странно, но на «придурка» это не произвело абсолютно никакого впечатления. Он только уставился на бушующего Владыку каким-то непонятным ничего не выдающим взглядом и скрестил руки на груди. Эл продолжил наступление по всем фронтам:

/с неприкрытой угрозой в голосе/ -- Да ты хоть знаешь, какие у меня связи?! Я сам большая шишка, и друзья у меня шишки, и друзья моих друзей шишки, и друзья друзей моих друзей... 

/ехидно/ -- Не знал, что у вас сосны растут... Шишка ты моя...

-- Делаю последнее предупреждение!!

/с некоторым интересом/ -- Китайское? Или так?

Грр... Все, Саурончик! Ты сам напросился – подумал Эл и завопил:

-- Смотрите все! Мужик с камерой! Да, ты. Давай сюда. Эй, вы там, на люстре – тоже! Мальчик с мамой и мама с мальчиком – сюда! Хуан (пес-волкодав из Валинора. Правда, погиб он давно уже, но это не важно!). Хуан – к ноге! Ууух, что будет... Ууу... Просто конец света! Сейчас будут трупы!! Море крови, мозги на стене!! Женщины и дети, уведите мужчин от экрана! – произнеся эту тираду, Элронд стал носиться по комнате, сметая все на своем пути. Разбил шар со снегом и пару довольно дорогих антикварных ваз; угрожающе помахал руками, ногами и другими конечностями, пугая непонятно кого; разложил пасьянс; съел банан с кожурой; раздавил таракана Борю; высунувшись из окна показал кому-то неприличный жест и, наконец, обессилев, рухнул в кресло. Затем незаметно скосил взгляд на Гортхауэра, все это время меланхолично наблюдавшего за происходящим.

Ноль реакций.

*Так, остается только одно – грязный удар ниже пояса... Не к лицу Владыке Ривенделла нечестная игра, но другого выхода я просто не вижу...*

Собравшись духом он съёжился в комок, перекрестился (или что у них там принято?), закрыл все жизненно важные места руками и надрывно крикнул:

-- Мелькор – психованный чокнутый кретин!!!

Глава следующая

Блаженную тишину замка прорезал душераздирающий вопль, наполненный искренним страданием и болью. Протяжный, жуткий, безнадежный. Затем все снова стихло. Так как действие, не будем забывать, происходит в Мордоре, то, естественно, никакого резонанса крик не вызвал. Никаких спешащих на помощь воинов, никаких скорых – народ спокойный, валерьянка бесплатная.

-- Только не по лицу, только не по лицу... У меня же форум в среду! – судорожно молил Элронд, ожидая удара знаменитой карающей биты Саурона (кто не в курсе, вспомните начало первой части «Lord Of The Rings» :) Да, да, приблизительно так она и выглядит).

Но прошло уже минут пять, а ничего не происходило. Тогда Эл, подозревая подвох, решился открыть один глаз... Затем второй... Первое, что он увидел – отсутствие заграждавших проход элементов. Обрадовавшись, Элронд рванулся к выходу, по ходу дела строя догадки о местонахождении внезапно исчезнувшего Темного Лорда. Впрочем, вскоре последний нашелся... -- мертвенно бледный Саурон Ужасный лежал поперек коридора. Схватившись за сердце, он судорожно хватал ртом воздух и явно пытался что-то сказать, но кроме жалких шипящих звуков у него ничего не выходило. Наверное, дело в сильнейшем шоке. Увидев выбежавшего из комнаты радостного Элронда, он утроил свои старания и даже попытался встать.

В свою очередь увидя Гортхауэра, Элронд испуганно взвизгнул и отпрыгнул к стене. Но ему потребовалась всего пара мгновений, чтобы понять, что майар умирать явно не собирается, а через минутку-другую придет в себя, встанет и надерет кое-кому кое-что. Так что, не теряя драгоценного времени, он отошел в конец коридора, разбежался и с воплем «Ююю! Я – лечу!» перепрыгнул через вышедшего из строя Саурона. Все! Теперь – дело техники. Вдоль по стенке, налево, налево, направо, вниз, налево, вверх, вверх, вверх... Блин!!! Кто это строил?! Где указатели? И где я лошадь припарковал? А! Вспомнил! Вот он мой хороший... Фольк... (вообще-то его Фольксваген зовут, но это слишком официально). Прощай, немытая Мордовия! Страна рабов, страна господ! (Никакого плагиата: Лермонтов и Владыка Элронд никогда не встречались и не переписывались). 

И он умчался вдаль, вздымая клубы дыма и выхлопных газов; оставляя внезапно ставшую ненавистной страну; бывшего закадычного друга, а также абсолютно не задумываясь о моральной стороне своего поступка и о том, что он за собой повлечет...

От меня: здесь я хотела написать «Ну, а дальше вы знаете», но внезапно поняла, что вы, собственно, ничего не знаете, кроме того, что приснилось пристрастному, но от этого не менее уважаемому профессору Толкиену! После прочтения выше напечатанного сочинения вы же не думаете, что все было так, как изложено во «Властелине колец»? Ведь правда? Скажите мне, что это правда!!!!!

**Часть вторая**: Как это было

/характерный стук клавиш, высвечиваются буквы/: _Месяц спустя. Средиземье; Ривенделл, штаб-квартира Элронда._

Сгущались сумерки, делая архитектурные изыски эльфов неясными и расплывчатыми, а окружающий поселение лес – жутким. Да впрочем, жутким он был и днем, а вот с некоторых пор стал не только страшным, но и смертельно опасным. С тех самых пор, как над миром нависла черная тень… 

Происходило что-то очень нехорошее. Появились разные чудища, вроде продавцов картошки на дому; исчезли рекламные агенты (вы ведь знаете, что крысы первыми покидают тонущий корабль?); всегда пугавшие Элронда вопли стали раздаваться не из самого Ривенделла, как раньше, а, почему-то из леса. Эльфы исчезали с такой завидной периодичностью, что пришлось издать указ, запрещающий без крайней необходимости покидать стены города. Короче, нервы сдали бы и нормального существа, что тут говорить о Владыке. 

Пару дней назад он отправил факс своему корешу Гиль-Галаду, главному у нолдоров (справка: нолдоры – порода эльфов) и теперь ждал его в гости. 

-- Да где он? Опять, что ли документы нормально не оформил? А еще король… 

Нда, по видимости после последнего посещения Мордора запас нервных клеток кое у кого изрядно истощился. Вы только посмотрите, как у него трясутся руки! Ногти изгрызены, глаза красные, лицо опухшее… Стоп! Или он просто ушел в запой? Хотя, чтобы напиться здравуром … Значит все-таки нервы.


End file.
